just_a_warriors_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Silence
Silence Phoenix Flight . . . I can't breathe. My throat is tightening more and more as her jaws clamp around it. Blood seeps through my fur, but I don't - no, can't care. I can't care because I need to get free. I can't care because I'm about to die. I can't care about anything but getting free. Her teeth sink through my flesh, and I'm writhing even more violently than I was when she ambushed me. Around my bloodstained fur, she hisses, "Vow your silence." "Never!" I gasp. I-it hurts... to talk... "Have it your way, deathwisher." she growls, sounded satisfied. I claw at her eyes. I'm not a deathwisher. Her teeth sink deeper into my throat, sending pain stabbing through my flesh. Maybe I should vow silence. Never speak of my encounter again. But, no... if I survive this... I'm telling someone. I'm... telling... someone... Please, if you're there, just remember... ...don't vow your silence. One : Perfect "Come on, Cinderstorm!" His voice. My mate's voice. Two kits lie beside me, being licked by the two medicine cats Jaywing and Cloudpool. Jaywing looks up from the first kit and meows, "One more. You can do it." His voice is flat and emotionless. I screech in pain as I push, biting down on the stick in front of me. It splinters, and I spit the bark to the ground. I let out a sob and pant, "It's over?" Cloudpool nods. "Yes!" She picks up my last kit, nips the sac encasing it, then licks it roughly. I now have three tiny kits suckling at my flank. One black, one white, one grey. The grey one looks a lot like me... the other two look like their father. Jaywing's tail flicks as he looks over to my mate and the kits' father. He sounds annoyed as he growled, "Well, what are you gonna name them, Lightningstar?" Lightningstar is a large black tom with a white muzzle, chest, underbelly, paws, and tail tip. His amber eyes are unusually warm as he gazes with admiration at the new litter. His ears are tall and even taller when perked up. His tail is long and flicking back and forth. His fur, short and sleek. Yes, he's very handsome. So handsome that multiple she-cats fought over who would be his mate. Stupid, yes. Pointless, yes. My best friend Dapplenose eventually got me and Lightningstar together. I was reluctant. Very reluctant. But I took a liking to him, and vice versa. And here we are, with three kits. His amber eyes warm, he gazes at me. "Whatever she wants to name them." he says in his soft voice. I look at him, my pale blue eyes wide. "But I thought-" "You should name them, Cinderstorm." he murmurs, closing his eyes. "I was never good with names." I nod slightly and look back at the kits. The black one is the largest, and seems to be the fiercest. He's pushing the white one aside, but it seems determined to nurse. The grey one is quiet, and curled up near my hind leg, twitching every so often. I frown, but don't say anything. I don't want him to worry. I nuzzle the black kit, and he lets out a wail. "He's Smokekit." I meow immediately. He just reminded me of my grandfather, whose name was Smokestream. The white one looks like she would be the most thoughtful one, good with tactics and thinking. "...Mistkit." She looks at me, her eyes squeezed closed and her paws churning the air, then her head plops back to my flank and her paws knead my flank. Cloudpool purrs. "She likes the name!" Cloudpool is the medicine cat apprentice of the Clan. She has a white pelt with pale silver tabby stripes slicing through it around her ears, head, neck, flanks, and legs. Her ears are pure silvery-blue. Her eyes, a mesmerizing pale leafy-green color. She's pretty, but most just classify her as 'just a normal she-cat with a normal appearance'. Can't be helped. I look back at the grey one. It had fluffy grey fur, very faded black stripes, a short tail, tiny paws, small ears. Just like me. And it was quiet, unlike its siblings. I glance at Jaywing. "It's quiet." I whisper. Jaywing steps up and touches his nose to the grey kitten. "It's fine. Just naturally quiet." he meows plainly, sitting back beside his apprentice. I nod and look back at the kitten. "Hm..." It would be hard to name... Stripekit? ...No. Greykit? Whisperkit? ...Nope. Naming the other two was easy, but this one's a challenge. "Silentkit." I speak the words before I even realize what I'd said. Lightningstar, Jaywing, and Cloudpool stare at me, and I feel strange. But Lightningstar steps up and nuzzles me. "Perfect." he breathes into my ear. Two : Just a Game I blink my eyes open to the sound of frantic-yet-hushed calls. I roll away from the wall, careful not to disturb my slumbering kits, and look up to see the other queen, an older one named Dovefeather, glancing around wildly for something. Still tired, I look for the two blobs of fur that are her kits. Hm, one white one... wait, where's the black one? She's crying out, "Shadowkit! Shadowkit! Where are you?" I hear a small voice from beside me as I push myself to my paws. "Mama?" It's Silentkit. The first word I've heard out of her in a day, surprisingly. She was so quiet I didn't think she'd ever speak. "Where?" "Where am I going, you mean?" I ask gently, and she nods in reply. "I'm going to see where Shadowkit is hiding. We're, er... playing hide-and-seek." That was such a lie, but she can't know her denmate's gone missing, even if she doesn't know him. "But you can't play." I hastily add. "Why?" she asks softly. Her eyes are wide, as if I'd hurt her. "Did I do something wrong?" "No, no. You just need to sleep." I assure her. Silentkit stares at me so long I thought she'd refuse. But she nodded and curled back up. I stepped away from the kits. Mistkit's paws churned the air, but she didn't wake up. I sigh in relief and pad softly over to Dovefeather. "Where should I look?" I ask quietly. She whips around to look at me. "Anywhere!" She sounds desperate. Too desperate. It's sad, really. But I'd be frantic if one of my kits were missing, so I shouldn't blame her. If Mistkit were to go missing... or Smokekit... or Silentkit... Okay, I need to concentrate. Find Shadowkit. I step out of the nursery into the cool night air. I raise my head and scent the air, hoping to catch a scent of Shadowkit. I gasp as I find a nearly-fresh trail, leading toward the center of camp and out the ferns. I dash out of camp, trying my best to be quiet. I don't hear any curious pawsteps, so it's clear that I wasn't heard. I sniff again, and catch a fresher scent, leading me toward the RowanClan pines, the border. Oh, no... I set off at a run, not bothering to be quiet. "Shadowkit!" I yowl. I hear the tiny patter of paws as a squirrel scrambles up a tree and onto a branch. It glares down at me with beady black eyes and chatters something in a scolding manner. I don't care. I just need to get to Shadowkit before he- "Oooooow! St-stop!" a tiny, wavering voice fills my ears, and I widen my eyes and run even faster. I burst through the undergrowth to see Shadowkit surrounded by four RowanClan cats, standing almost three fox-lengths over our border. They're taking turns swiping at Shadowkit, their thorn-sharp claws unsheathed. Shadowkit is crouched in the middle of the group, his black pelt bloody. Clawmarks cover his pelt; StarClan knows how long he's been here. He looks back at me, and his eyes are wide, tears streaming down his face as he takes claw after claw of the warriors. "C-Cinderstorm!" he thinly wails, sounding pleading. I leap to stand in front of him, my claws unsheathed. "Get back to your border!" I snarl, pinning my ears back to my head. I recognize three of the four cats. There's a younger warrior, the light brown tabby tom Thornclaw. The reluctant-looking silvery tabby she-cat is Ripplerose. The dark grey tom with the white paws is Stormpaw. The last one, a pure-white she-cat I do not recognize. Thornclaw sneers at me. "Who's gonna make us?" "I am." I hiss, fluffing my fur out. "Hah! How? You're outnumbered, pretty little she-cat." he laughs harshly. Ripplerose steps back. "Thornclaw, I cannot fight this cat. She is my friend, and I respect her. And as your former mentor, I command you to turn back and tell Rosestar what you have done." She stares at him, her clear eyes piercing through him. "Nope." Thornclaw retorts. "You're so unloyal." "Oh? Yes, I'm the one breaking the warrior's code." Ripplerose growls, her eyes narrowed. "Now. Get back to camp." Category:Fanfictions Category:Vee's Stuff